Galactic Alliance
by Grays83718
Summary: The M.I.B. are struggling with a mass of attacks on several major cities. In order to stop the alien attacks; they must get the only person that can help us.
1. Prologue

MIB Headquarters April 8 10:00 a.m.

Zed, Agent L, Agent X, and Dr. Zeeltor are watching the monitors of several attacks on different major cities. Zed looks on says _"this is not good. The Fmecks, Drekk, and Vangus_ _attacking Earth_. _Why are they doing this?" _Agent L, Agent X, and Zeeltor look at each other with concern looks on their faces. L asks "_how are we going to stop them?" _X responds _"I say we attack them one by one until we get an answer." _Zed looks at X saying _"that's not going to accomplish anything. We need to know why they are attacking. We need to know who's responsible for this. I hope Agent K can convince her to help us."_

Agent X with angry look at Zed asks _"you really think she can help us? I say we don't need her."_

MIB Interrogation Room April 8 11:00 a.m.

Agent K and J are in the room talking to the individual about helping MIB. K talks to her saying _"As you know we have told you about the situation. Earth is suffering wave of attacks. No knows why the Fmecks, Drekk, and Vangus are doing this. We can't attack them unless we know the main purpose of this. We can't do anything until we found out who's responsible. So I'm asking you; will you help MIB stop this invasion? Will you help us __M'gann M'orzz?"_

M'gann looks at both Agent K and J responds _"yes; I will help you."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois April 7 10:00 p.m. Ten Hours Earlier

The LTD parked near an apartment; Agent K and J came out of the car. J looks at K _"say K let me handle this." _K looks back at J _"um slick that won't be necessary." "Trust me I got this" _J says. Agent J knocks on the door and old woman opens. J takes out his wallet and tells the lady _"House Inspectors Division 6; is there um, um, K; help me out here." "I thought you got this slick" _as K says with a smirk on his face. He asks the old woman _"do you have a Megan Morse living in this building?" _The old woman points to the door. _"Thank you ma'am" _said K as he and J went upstairs.

Agent J knocks on the door and M'gann opens it. She looks at them asking _"can I help you?" _J takes out his wallet and says _"House Inspectors Division 6; I would like ask a couple of questions." _K cuts him _"um slick; she's-" "hold on K I go this"_ J answers back. M'gann eyes turn green then say _"you are not House Inspectors Division 6. You're from a secret organization that monitors and suppresses alien activity on Earth."_ J has stunned look on his face looking at K. He looks back at J saying _"I was going to say she knows who we are slick." _J who looks dumbfounded asks K _"is she an alien?" "Actually I'm a Martian" _said M'gann as turns her skin from white to green. _"K; did you know about this" _ask J.

"_Off course I did slick"_ K responds to J. K looks at M'gann asking her _"we need your help; can you come with us?" _M'gann accepts and they all leave the house. They went in the LTD and drive to the MIB Headquarters.

New York, New York April 8 4:00 a.m.

M'gann looks at both Agent K and J asking them _"so; how do you know about me?" "Like you said we monitor alien activity. We know everything what goes on Earth. We know everything about you __M'gann M'orzz" _as K answered M'gann's question.

M'gann looks at Agent J and makes her turn green. _"Have you ever ridden the LTD" _she asks J with a smile. J with a surprising look responds _"how did you know that?" _K tells J _"that's easy slick; she's a mind reader. She can probe the mind of anyone and find information about that person." "Does that include us" _J asked. He responds to J _"yes". _M'gann continues with J _"so; are you going to tell me why you haven't ridden the LTD?" _J gets frustrated responds _"K won't let me. I try asking him over and over." _Agent K says to J_ "maybe on your birthday slick."_ He looks at K with an upset look _"my birthday past five months ago."_

MIB Headquarters April 8 8:00 a.m.

Agent K, J, along with M'gann arrived at M.I.B. Headquarters. They went inside and M'gann is amazed on what she sees. _"How long have this place been around"_ M'gann asks. _"Over forty years"_ Zed answers. K tells M'gann _"let me introduce to you the staff. This is the chief of MIB Zed, Agent L, Agent X, Dr. Zeeltor, the Worm Guys, Idikiukup and Bob." _The Worm Guys approach with coffee all of them say _"hey K; hey J; whose the new girl? Never seen her before; is she K's replacement. Is J going to drive the LTD? Does she have a sister? Would you like some coffee?" _M'gann froze a little bit and asks K _"can someone help me here?"_

"_Don't worry about it; you'll catch on" _K tells M'gann. Her eyes turn green as she tries to probe one of the Worm's head. She asks the Worm Guys _"did you guys get that coffee from Zed's office?" _Zed looks at the Worms with a mean look and shouts "WORMS." The Worm Guys start running away from Zed. Agent L looks on and say _"mind reader impressive."_

Agent X whose unimpressed say _"that's not impressive." _M'gann looks at X then tells L _"Agent X thinks he should get another partner because he says you're inferior."_ L with a mean look says _"oh you think I'm inferior." "Hey if the shoe fits" _said X. Zed gets in between the two and says _"enough; the both of you. Agent K; you and junior show M'gann around and inform her about the crisis."_

As K, J, and M'gann left; Idikiukup and Bob inform Zed about what just happen. Zed with a worried look on his face says _"this can't be happen; not again." _


	3. Chapter 2

MIB Headquarters April 8 1:00 p.m.

M'gann has decided to help the MIB on stopping the alien invasion. Agent K, J, and M'gann goes to Zed's office to tell him good news. _"Thank you for deciding to help MIB" _as Zed praises her; he tells them the first mission _"Agent K; take J and M'gann to question anyone who notices these uncalled for attacks. I don't need to tell you who you have to question." "I have a feeling" _said K. J looks at M'gann saying _"alright M'gann time to put on the suit." "Um slick" _as K looks at J; _"the last suit you will ever wear" _said J. Zed, K, and M'gann look at J with a weird look; J looks back and asks _"what; what is it?" _

M'gann creates a suit similar to MIB attire. J looks on ask K _"what else can you do?" "There is lot of things I can do. Shape Shift, psychic link, read minds, stealth, and cook" _M'gann answers. _"I see you going to fit in just fine. Agent K, J, and M'gann go find some answers"_ said Zed. As they leave Zed's office; M'gann looks at J and say _"you know the difference between you and me? I make this look good." _J gets upset with that remark _"yo; can you stop reading my mind?"_

While walking through the hallway; Agent X looks at M'gann saying _"this is a bad idea." _L responds _"she'll probably make a better partner than you." _Agent X looks at L with a mean look.

New York, New York April 8 2:30 p.m.

Agent K drives the LTD to 42nd Times Square. While in the car; M'gann looks at both K and J as she uses her psychic link _"so who are we going to talk to first?" _J has a terrified look and says _"um K; I'm hearing voices." "She's communicating with us through her psychic link slick. No need to worry; she's not going to find anything embarrassing about you" _K responds with a smile. J says to K with a concern look _"that's what I'm afraid of."_

The LTD parks at a newsstand; all three get out of the car. _"Frank, Frank, Frank" _as Agent K shouts calling for Frank. M'gann looks around and sees a man standing there _"is that him" _she asks both K and J. _"That's not Frank" _said J. Suddenly a dog shows up; _"what do you want" _as he asks. M'gann looks down with a weird says _"that's a dog." "You seem shocked" _J says with a smile. Frank looks at M'gann and asks K _"what is this_ _taking your daughter to work day? I didn't even know you're married K. So; who's the babe?" _M'gann looks at Frank with a mean look; K intervenes asking _"Frank; let's cut to the chase; did see any Fmecks around here?" _Frank with dumb look on his face answers K's question while he stutters _"um, um, um Fmecks; I didn't see any Fmecks K. You, you must be barking up the wrong tree. Nope, nope didn't see anything."_

K looks at M'gann and her eyes turn green while she looks at Frank. She tells K _"the Fmecks were here; about five hours ago." _Agent K asks Franks with a mean look _"why were the Fmecks doing here Frank?"_ Frank panics and responds _"I, I, I don't know why they were here. Wait a minute; what just happened?" "Easy Frank; she read your mind; because you were lying" _said Agent K.

Frank with a mean look asks M'gann _"what else did you found out about me?" "Well, there is that one incident that you were chased by five cats" _M'gann answers. Franks looks nervous as he hides in the newsstand. J smiles _"I thought dogs chases cats; not the other way around." _Franks shouts at J _"shut up" _then growls.

Agent K, J, and M'gann went inside the LTD and left. As Frank emerges from the newsstand; Drekk appears behind him and says _"hey Frank; long time no see." _Frank gets spooks and starts running, but not before Drekk sets the newsstand on fire. Frank is running and screaming while Drekk starts an evil laughter.

Jeeb's Pawn Shop April 8 4:15 p.m.

M'gann looks at K asks _"what are we doing here?" _K responds _"if Frank doesn't know why the Fmecks were here; then maybe Jeebs knows." _All three of them enter the pawn shop where Jack Jeebs gets spooked by their presence. He gets nervous and says _"K, J welcome didn't expect to see you come in._ _So whose this your daughter?" _K responds with _"let's cut to the chase. Fmecks have you seen them?" _Jeebs get nervous again and answers K's question _"K, K I can't believe you would ask me that. You know I run a successful pawn shop." _K cuts him off _"hold that thought; M'gann could you help me out here?" _M'gann's eyes turn green and lift Jeebs in the air. _"Hey put me down" _Jeeb shout as he is scared. _"Tell the truth and she'll put you down"_ said K. After five minutes in air; Jeebs decides to come clean _"okay, okay the Fmecks were here." "What did they want" _asked K. Jeebs continues to tell _"they took parts for the Tryton Battle Suit." "Anything else" _K asks. _"I wet the bed every night. There are you happy now." _J looks at Jeebs and tells him _"that's too much information". "Okay M'gann put him down"_ said K. M'gann puts Jeebs down and he looks at her asking K _"who, who is she?"_

M'gann changes her skin green and her MIB attire to her original costume. _"I'm I suppose to guess" _Jeebs asks sarcastically. _"She's helping us; she can read minds" _said K. Jeebs questions M'gann _"if you can read minds; what is K thinking about right now?" _M'gann looks at K and says _"you don't want to know. It involves losing your head." _As K, J, and M'gann leave; K pulls out his gun and shoots Jeebs in the head saying to him _"next time tell the truth"_. They leave while Jeebs' head returns to normal and shouts _"it's not funny anymore K."_

"_So now what"_ J asks K. K responds _"we found out where the Fmecks are. Come one M'gann this is going to be a long night." _She looks at him say_ "I got nowhere to go anyway". _They went into the LTD and drove away from Jeebs' pawn shop.

Jeebs' is cleaning his shop when a shadowed figure shows up and say _"hello Jack Jeebs". _Jeebs look up and says _"yeah, yeah, give me a minute". _He looks up and get spooked saying _"A, A, A, A, A, A, Alp"_. Jeebs screams as the figure starts laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

New York, New York April 8 6:00 p.m.

K drives the LTD along with J and M'gann in hoping to find the Fmecks. As K pulls up to some people who are crossing the street; they notice a cowboy standing there. M'gann looks on asking _"you guys have cowboys in New York?" _Both K and J look at the cowboy; and J realizes that's a Fmeck. He gets out of the car and shouts _"MIB freeze". _The cowboy starts running and J is on pursuit. M'gann changes to her original costume follow J as well. K gets out of the car and beeps the horn. He gets the people their attention and takes out his Neuralyzer telling the people _"I hope everyone is enjoying the weather"_ as he activates it wiping all memory of people surrounding him.

J and M'gann went after the cowboy in the alley. J pulls out his Noisy Cricket and points at the cowboy. _"Um is that a gun" _M'gann asks J as she is confused. J looks back with a smirk _"don't let the size fool you. It packs a wallop." _J fires but the cowboy jumps really high over the fence. J; who becomes frustrated goes after it and M'gann followed him. She flies over the fence to chase the cowboy, and J struggles climbing the fence. M'gann uses telekinesis to lift J and he becomes spooked _"yo; I'm flying. What gives." "Don't worry J; just trying to help out" _said M'gann as she smiles at J.

The cowboy grabs a trash can and throws at M'gann but she uses telekinesis. _"Man, is there anything else you can't do" _J smile back at M'gann. She replies _"this" _she sends the trash back to the cowboy and hits it. Both she and J approach the fallen cowboy in which it revealed to be a Fmeck. He uses his left to shoot an electric pulse and hits M'gann. As the Fmeck retreats; J checks on M'gann. She uses psychic link to contract J _"don't worry about me; go after the Fmeck." _

J continues his pursuit solo; trying to stop the Fmeck. K comes with the LTD to check if M'gann is okay. K asks M'gann through psychic link _"M'gann are you-"_before he can finish she responds _"I'm okay, but J went after the Fmeck solo." _K puts M'gann in the LTD and went to find J. Agent J finds the Fmeck near the sewer entrance. As he pulls out the Noisy Cricket; the Fmeck in the cowboy suit throws manhole lid at him, but he manage to duck. As the LTD shows up; the Fmeck went inside the sewers. K and M'gann get out the car to check J. _"Sewers; let's go" _said K. _"Oh I'm fine K thanks for asking" _J saying it to himself. M'gann puts her hand on his shoulder telling him _"at least you're okay." _The three of them went to the sewers to find the Fmeck.

The Fmeck goes to a secret hideout where the other Fmecks are; the leader looks at the Fmeck who was in the cowboy suit that has been damage. He looks at him with mean look asking him _"what happened to you?" _The Fmeck responds _"stupid MIB agents and some green Martian were after me while I had the body suit." _The leader asks him _"did you lose them?" _The Fmeck gets nervous answering his question _"um well, well, well, I, I, I, I think so." _He grows meaner at the nervous Fmeck shouting _"you idiot; they're going to find the hideout. You five; make sure that no one finds this place."_

The five Fmecks put on the sewer worker suits so they can stop them from interfering.

Agent K, J, and M'gann are in the sewers looking for the Fmeck. As they continue traveling through the sewers; five sewer workers are approaching the three. J sees the workers takes out his wallet _"Sewer Inspectors Division 6." _The workers start charging at them. _"I don't think they're workers"_ M'gann tells J through her psychic link. K takes out his Agent Pistol and starts firing at the worker. J starts shooting with his Noisy Cricket and M'gann uses telekinesis to lift the workers in the air and slams them down. The Fmecks eject from the suits and starts retreating. M'gann shouts _"after them." _ J with a weird looks says to K _"I thought you were in charge." "Let her have this one slick"_ K smiles at J while they start the pursuit.

They finally caught up with them and lead to the Fmeck's hideout. The Fmeck starts shoot as they do; K, J, and M'gann find cover and hide. K sees the parts for the Tryton Battle Suit. K asks M'gann through the link _"M'gann you think you can retrieve the parts?" _M'gann uses her telekinesis to get the parts. As she has the floating in midair; one the Fmecks notices it. _"Hey boss; does the parts suppose to float like that"_ asked by the Fmeck. The leader Fmeck looks at and gets alarmed. He notices a figure hiding; uses a miniature grenade launcher blasting M'gann surrounding her in fire. K sees her surrounded by fire; he shouts at J _"slick; save M'gann. She can't take fire." _J uses an Icer to extinguish the fire "M'gann; are you okay" J asks her through the link. She responds _"yeah; I'm fine." _J tells her _"good; relax a bit I got go help K". _Agent J helps K while M'gann recovers.

They manage to capture at least five of the Fmecks but their leader and two of the Fmecks escape with the part for the Tryton Battle Suit.

MIB Headquarters April 8 9:00 p.m.

The five Fmecks are the interrogation room being question. _"Alright; who are you working for" _K asks one of the Fmecks. One of them responds _"we're not telling you anything." "We can do this the easy way or the hard way"_ said K. The Fmecks are just laughing at K's threat and one of them say _"do whatever you want we're not afraid of you." _Both K and J just smile at what the Fmeck said. _"You hear that slick they're not afraid." "So; who should convince the Fmecks to talk to us"_ J asks K. They both look at M'gann; she smiles _"way ahead of you." _

She looks at both K and J asking them _"can you both leave room?" _She continues _"I don't want you guys to see what I'm about to do." "Way ahead of you; let's go slick"_ said K. They both leave the room and about two minutes later; the Fmecks are screaming and shout _"okay, okay we'll talk."_ M'gann opens the door telling them _"they'll talk now."_

Just as both K and J are about to go the room; Frank is screaming and running to them. _"Frank; what are you doing here? You look like you seen a ghost."_ J said to Frank who is panting really fast. Frank is trying to say word but because he can't catch his breath. M'gann puts her hand on his head and says to K and J _"someone by the name of Drekk showed up and destroyed his newsstand."_


	5. Chapter 4

MIB Headquarters April 8 9:30 p.m.

K looks at Frank asking him _"why was Drekk after you?" _Frank responds with a mean _"how the heck would I know? The guy is freaking nut job. I can't believe I was his cellmate." _Zed approaches the group of K, J, and M'gann _"this is not good K; Drekk is also the one involve in the series of attacks." "Yeah same for Vangus; I don't think they're attacking on their own" _said J. _"Slick's right someone is behind all this"_ said K; he then asks _"who is running the invasion?" "We can ask the Fmeck since they decided to talk"_ M'gann responds to K's question.

They all went inside the room to talk to the Fmecks. K with a mean look _"alright who are you really working for and I want the truth." _The Fmecks who are nervous responds _"we, we, we, we don't know. Yeah; only our leader knows. He wouldn't tell us who he was working for. The only thing we did was steal the battle suit from Jeebs." "Anything else" _K asked the Fmecks. J says with a smile _"let me guess you guys wet the bed at night." _The five Fmecks respond at the same time _"how did you know that?" _J tells the Fmecks _"call it a guess."_

"_We're not getting anywhere; we'll have to go after Drekk tomorrow" _said K.

MIB Headquarters April 9 11:00 a.m.

Zed and company are watching the monitor. They've observed a recent attack taking place in Philadelphia. Zed tells the group _"reports indicate fire attacks in Philadelphia. It looks like Drekk's work. Agent K, J, and M'gann stop Drekk; get some answers from him." _As they're about to leave _"hold on a second"_ said Zed _"you're going to need something to protect yourself from Drekk. Since you are weak against fire; Dr. Zeeltor has prepared you a fire proof belt." "It looks nice. Did you made this" _M'gann asked Zeeltor. Dr. Zeeltor _"why thank you. Al least someone likes my inventions; unlock some people" _he looks at Agent X and Agent J.

They both respond to what Zeeltor said_ "what?" "Don't worry about them I like it" _said M'gann as she puts on the belt. Zed tells K, J, and M'gann _"head to Philadelphia and get Drekk. If the Fmecks don't know; then maybe Drekk knows." _They get into the LTD and drive off.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania April 9 11:49 a.m.

Jack is trying to wake up suddenly; he gets slapping in the face _"wakey, wakey, eggs and bacon"_ the individual said. Jack wakes up to see Dak. He said to him _"D, D, D, Dak; long time no see. You're still ugly." _Dak was about to strike Jack; someone slaps Dak in the back of his head _"we have no time for brotherly love." _Jack gets spooked by what he heard _"it, it, it, it can't be." _Alpha appears in front of Jack. He says to Alpha _"I, I, I thought you were dead." _Alpha tells Jack _"ah yes dead; well after the missile exploded no thanks to my former protégé K; I found myself floating on Earth. For some reason a portal opened and I was dragged into it. Some mystery man helped me get back to Earth. The only thing the man told me to do was form an alliance with several other aliens the Fmecks, Drekk, Dak, and Vangus."_

"_Why kidnap me"_ Jack asks Alpha. He responds to the question _"I don't want you telling those pests of the MIB on who's behind the attacks." "Okay; I got one question; why do you need a Tryton Battle Suit" _Jack asks Alpha. Alpha shows him and Alpha is only a head in a jar. _"Oh that's why; you need a body" _said Jack.

Meanwhile; K and company are on the trail for Drekk. K uses a device that tracks the heating temperature of Drekk. _"According to this; Drekk is not far"_ K said to J and M'gann. K parks at the Independence Hall. Both J and M'gann look at K; he asks J _"why would Drekk be here?" "I've heard about this; the Independence Hall. This is where The Declaration of Independence was signed." _K looks at M'gann _"that is true, but that is not all." _M'gann looks at K and he still continues _"this is also one of MIB's underground headquarters." _J asks K _"didn't that headquarters shut down?" "For some reason slick; it's reading Drekk's presence. You better activate that belt M'gann; Drekk is not only a hot-head but he shoots fire" _K tells her. She activates her belt and her along with Agent K and J went to inside. Inside; K opens a secret door which shows an elevator. They go inside the elevator and went down to the abandoned headquarters. As they arrived to the headquarters; M'gann asks K _"who started the MIB?" _K; who's feeling uncomfortable responds _"Alpha." "Judging by the look on your face; he must've meant something to you" _M'gann said who is regretting asking K. _"No need to feel regret asking M'gann; I guess I should've told more about MIB. Alpha created MIB; he was my mentor" _K explained to M'gann. She has a sad look but J taps M'gann saying _"Alpha got power hungry and betrayed MIB. He became immortal by taking alien body parts for himself."_

"_That's terrible. He gave up MIB for corruption" _M'gann said with a mean look. They continue walking along the hall when they triggered a silent alarm. Alpha hears the alarm and turns on the monitor. _"Hmm; Agent K, Agent J and who is that girl" _Alpha asks the group. Jack has a dumb look on his face _"you're asking me; I never seen her before." "Don't lie little brother" _as Dak is about strike his brother. _"Enough"_ Alpha shouts _"Fmecks do something useful and stop them." _

The Fmecks leave the room so they can stop Agent K and company. Agent K, J, and M'gann are getting closer to find Drekk but are stopped by the Fmeck. As the Fmecks start shooting; the group find cover and hide. _"M'gann; activate psychic link" _K tells M'gann. _"Link establish" _as M'gann activates the link. _"What are the Fmecks doing here" _J asks K. _"I have no idea slick; I don't like the looks of this" _K responds. M'gann looks at both K and J _"so; let's stop them." _K and J take out Icers and freeze the Fmecks; while M'gann uses telekinesis to lift the remaining Fmecks in the air and slams them to the wall.

Alpha watches to see the Fmecks are taken down _"Dak; take Jack and Tryton Suit and let's go. Drekk; make sure you stop them: time to go Vangus." _Drekk gets angry _"don't tell me what do Alpha." _Agent K bust the door down and shout _"MIB freeze" _and see Dak and Jack Jeebs who is gagged. K and J are stunned _"yo; don't tell me Dak is on it too." "I would love to kick your butt J; I got somewhere I got to be. Come on little brother." _Dak takes his brother to the back but J goes after them. _"Don't worry K; I'll stop him" _K gets worried and says _"slick wait."_

K and M'gann find cover as Drekk shoots fire at them. She hides but notices her belt has been damaged. She contacts K _"K; my belt it's not working." _K with a concern look _"M'gann; be careful." _She uses telekinesis to lift Drekk but he manages to shoot fire at her in which M'gann is surrounded in flames. K uses his Icer to freeze Drekk suddenly; J screams. K is stuck between rescuing M'gann and helping J. K rescues M'gann by using the Icer to extinguish the flames. _"M'gann; are you alright" _as K check on her. She responds _"I'm fine" _then gets worried _"J where-." _

K went to find; he's the exit and see the part of a Tryton Battle Suit on the floor.

MIB Headquarters April 9 5:00 p.m.

K and M'gann return with disappointing news. _"K; what happen" _Zed asked. K responds _"Jacks twin brother Dak is in cahoots with the Fmecks, and Drekk. Not to mention J has been taken hostage." _M'gann has a sad look is teary-eyed saying "_this is my fault." "Don't blame yourself M'gann. I had a tough decision to make" _said K. He then shows Zed a part from the Tryton Battle Suit. _"Is this what the Fmecks stole"_ Zed asks K. _"Hmm let me see" _Dr. Zeeltor gets a closer look _"this is the life battery for the battle suit. Without it; the suit will be useless." _

The monitor at MIB starts to scramble and face appears on scream. Everyone is shocked to see it. Zed's expression says it all _"have mercy it can't be"._

"_Zed, Agent K; long time no see. I know what you are wondering; how did I survive? It's a long story; I'll tell you at another time, but right now Agent K; I believe you have something that belongs to me; just like I have something that belongs to you." _Alpha shows Agent J on the screen. _"You have twenty-four hours to return the life battery to me or Agent J and Jack Jeebs will never see daylight again." _The monitor shuts off and everyone in MIB is puzzled; realizing that Alpha is behind the attack.


	6. Chapter 5

MIB Headquarters April 9 5:30 p.m.

Everyone just saw Alpha is alive and responsible for the attacks. Zed asks K _"what are we going to?" _K looks at the life battery _"if Alpha doesn't get this in twenty-four hours we lose Agent J and Jack Jeebs."_

K looks at a distraught M'gann _"don't worry M'gann; I will get J and Jack Jeebs back." _She looks at him with a disappointing look _"what do you mean by that?" _K tells her _"you've done enough. This is not your fight." _

"_Not my fight; I'm not letting you go alone to take on Alpha" _M'gann said with a mean look. _"Let me help you K; you don't need to do this alone." _Zed looks at K _"she's right; you going alone its suicide." _

"_Idikiukup and Bob; did you found out where that call came from" _Zed asks. They respond to Zed in which he becomes shocked _"MIB Headquarters in Tokyo. That place shut down years ago. What is Alpha doing there?"_

Agent K, L, X, and M'gann look at each other; K then says _"we need a way to save J and Jeebs but like Zed said me going alone its suicide."_ Zed looks to the group _"I'm looking for suggestion."_

M'gann smacks herself in the head saying _"hello Megan. I got something that can us get there fast, but it's far away." _K thinks and suddenly he came up with an idea _"Zed; do we still have the teleportation gun MIB confiscated from the two Kalifadik law enforcement officials?"_

Zed responds _"off course we do; but why do you need it?" _K looks at M'gann _"I think she has an idea." _K gives her the teleportation gun _"I'll be back in ten minutes." _She uses the gun and disappears.

MIB Headquarters April 9 5:49 p.m.

Zed, Zeeltor, K, L, and X are outside of MIB Headquarters waiting for M'gann. X gets impatient _"she didn't have idea I knew it." _L gets annoyed by X's negative comments _"no cares what you have to say." _Suddenly; a Bio-ship shows up in front of MIB Headquarters. M'gann comes out of the Bio-ship; L smiles _"nice ship." "It's okay"_ Agent X said sarcastically. X continues saying _"So; K is going to pilot the Bio-ship and rescue J and that annoying pawn shop owner."_

Zed; who didn't approve what X said _"that's not the idea X. Agent K will take the LTD to Tokyo while; M'gann, L, and X take the Bio-ship and do a surprised attack on Alpha." _X has smile on his face _"finally some action; whoa wait the Martian is coming with us." _M'gann didn't like what X said asks him _"do you have a problem with that?"_

"_Look we don't have time to argue"_ Zed shouts. K says _"Zed's right; we need to rescue J and Jeebs; then stop Alpha once and for all."_ M'gann, Agent L, and X went inside the Bio-ship; while K goes to Japan alone in the LTD. As the leave Zed with a worried look says _"good luck."_

Tokyo, Japan April 9 9:40 a.m.

Agent J struggles to wake up when he hears a voice "_J, J, J, J; wake up." _J wakes up to see Jeebs. _"Yo; where are we"_ J ask Jeebs. _"MIB Headquarters Agent J" _said Alpha as he appears _"in Tokyo, Japan to be exact." _J is shocked to see Alpha alive then smiles saying _"Yo Alfalfa; long time see. I thought you were." _Then; Alpha cuts him off _"yes I know dead. Well you can't kill an immortal."_

Vangus and Dak appears _"Alpha; why are these two still alive" _asked by Vangus with a mean look. Alpha gets annoyed by Vangus says _"when I get my life battery for the suit; then we'll kill Agent J and Jack Jeebs." _Jack get nervous "_I, I, I, I thought we will live." _Alpha just smiles _"I lied."_

Tokyo, Japan April 9 12:00 p.m.

K has arrived in Tokyo and is heading to MIB Headquarters. He contacts L _"make sure you don't spotted guys. If Alpha spots you he will kill J and Jeebs." _Agent L responds to K _"if Alpha is using MIB Headquarters; Alpha won't detect us in the air." _X says to himself in his mind _"I should be the one flying it." "Quit being so pouty" _M'gann said through psychic link. X gets spooks _"you heard that?" "Hello X; I can read minds" _M'gann responds_. _

K arrives to the MIB Headquarters while the Bio-ship land on top of the roof. Alpha sees K in the monitor _"ah right on time." _The door opens as K goes inside. Agent X, L, and M'gann exit the Bio-ship and make their way inside from the roof. K enters inside and he hears Alpha's voice _"Agent K; you have arrived. I trust you have the life battery." _K shows it to him _"right here. Where are J and Jeebs?" _

"_First the battery Agent K; then I'll let them go"_ Alpha demanding K. Agent X, L, and M'gann are on the top floor inside the headquarters. They then someone is there on the top floor _"who's that" _X asks L through the link. L responds _"Buzzard; he's here too." "Who's Buzzard" _M'gann ask L. She tells M'gann _"he's a bounty hunter." _Buzzard gets contacted by Alpha to head downstairs. _"Where's he going" _X asks L. She responds to X _"we better get downstairs." _The group went downstairs to follow Buzzard.

K places the life battery on top of the table _"there you have it now let J and Jeebs go." _Alpha smiles at K "_I have a better idea"_ suddenly; Buzzard, Dak, and Vangus appear with J and Jack. _"Buzzard"_ as K looks at him he then says _"I thought you were a bounty hunter. What are you doing with Alpha?" _Buzzard wheezes saying _"that is known of you concern. All I care about is killing you K."_ Alpha tells Buzzard, Dak, and Vangus to kill all three when M'gann uses telekinesis to lift Dak in the air. Dak gets spooked _"hey get me down. Alpha; you didn't tell me about place being haunted." _

"_That's because it is not" _he looks around _"quick Vangus; put the life battery in the suit." _Vangus puts the life battery in the Tryton Battle Suit and it becomes active. _"Now; let's try this again" _as Alpha looks around and sees M'gann in stealth mode. _"Peek-a-boo I'll kill you"_ as Alpha laughs.

Alpha is about to M'gann in which she doesn't notices _"M'gann; move Alpha know you're there" _as K tells her through her link. M'gann moves out of the way as Agent X and Agent L emerge from hiding. Agent X shouts _"MIB freeze"; _Alpha, Dak, Vangus, and Buzzard starts firing. Alpha makes his retreat _"come on slick"_ said K as they both went after him. Vangus and Buzzard deal with Agent X and L; while Dak takes care of M'gann.

Dak with a perverted smile says _"hey baby; how about giving me a kiss?" _M'gann responds with a smile _"close your eyes." _Dak closes his eyes and M'gann sends Dak flying to the wall with her telepathy. Agent X and L quickly defeats Vangus and Buzzard with a pair of Icers.

K and J find Alpha on the roof. _"You're not going anywhere Alpha" _K shouts at him. J also shouts too _"nowhere to go and nowhere to hide Alfalfa." _Alpha stops and looks at both K and J _"I'm planning to go anywhere. I'm going to finish you both once and for all." _Alpha starts firing at K and J. They dodge his attacks and find cover to hide. _"Slick"_ as K throws J his noisy cricket. He fires his Noisy Cricket but it doesn't harm Alpha. _"This Tryton Battle Suit is powerful. You'll have to do better than that" _said Alpha with an evil smile.

K just smiles _"I already did." _Suddenly; the life battery is out of juice as the Tryton Battle Suit shuts down. Alpha is horrified by this shouts _"no; what happen to the suit? Curse you Agent K." _J looks at K _"yo; what happened?" "I tampered with the life battery. It's amazing what happens when you put it in the microwave." _Alpha panics as he tries to escape from the suit, but is too late when Agent K captures him. _"No not again; I can't be imprisoned by MIB"_ said Alpha as he sounds defeated.

MIB arrives to arrest Dak, Vangus, Buzzard, and Alpha. As they are going into van; Dak starts to get upset _"this isn't over I'll get out here, and when I do-"_Dak's head get blown off by Jack who is holding an Agent Pistol _"you know something brother; you talk too much." _K snatches the gun from Jack. As MIB leave to escorts the prisoners; they see something from the sky. _"Yo; what is that" _J asks the group. M'gann tries to see and it's Nightwing. _"Oh no" _said M'gann as she is in trouble.

"_Who's the guy in the leotard" _J ask M'gann. _"Trouble slick" _K responds to J's question. Nightwing appears in the sphere cycle with mean look _"M'gann; where have you been?"_ M'gann becomes nervous _"well, um, well, um-"_J cuts her off _"don't worry M'gann I got this." _J takes out his wallet _"Tokyo Police Division 6." _Nightwing just looks at him _"you are not the Tokyo Police. Who are you?" _

"_We'll tell you everyone you need to know. Have everyone from the Justice League and your team at the Watchtower." _K said to Nightwing. _"How did you know-"_Nightwing asks K but get cut off by him _"we'll tell you everything."_

Watchtower April 9 8:00 p.m.

All members of the Justice League and the team in the Watchtower along with Agent K, J, and M'gann; She tells everyone _"I know I haven't been around for almost two day but I have reason why." _Batman crosses his arms _"okay spill." _As M'gann tries to explain; K steps in _"I'm here to the tell truth." "You don't have to"_ M'gann pleads with K. _"The truth is that she was under the weather. She was sick." _Nightwing with mean look _"you expect us believe that?" _K, J, and M'gann put on their shades and K takes out his Neuralyzer _"all will be explain." _K activates the Neuralyzer wiping the memory everyone in the Watchtower. _"Listen; M'gann with at home for a week she cannot be bothered. Let her rest and she'll be back on the team shortly. Thank you" _K tells a lie while in a trance. K looks at M'gann _"thank you for helping MIB. If it wasn't for your assistance we would've been struggling trying to the attacks." "No problem. Hey if you need any help with MIB business" _said M'gann. K smiles _"you will be first person on my list." _Agent K and J use the teleportation guns to leave the Watchtower. As J teleports; M'gann smile using the link _"see you tomorrow slick." _

MIB Headquarters April 10 11:00 a.m.

Agent J enters Zed's office _"you wanted to see" _J asked Zed. _"Yes; well I don't need to inform you that Agent K is on patrol with Aileen, so I'm going to need you go to Madison Square Garden" _Zed tells J. He smiles _"sweet Agent J going solo." _

"_I hate to disappoint you son, but you and partner will be going to the Garden" _said the Chief of MIB. _"Okay fair enough" _said J as he extends his hand thinking going to get the keys for the LTD. _"Um K took the LTD"_ as Zed disappoints J _"your partner will be waiting for downstairs." _J exits Zed's office.

J is at the garage waiting for his partner when; a car that looks similar to the Bio-ship shows up. J goes up to the cars and the opens in which he spooked to his partner. _"Yo; you're my partner" _J asks. _"You seemed shocked" _revealing to be M'gann. J looks sad then she tells _"come on J let's go. I you come inside the car; I'll make those cookies you like." _J gets in the car and says with a pouty look _"I want oatmeal raisin."_


End file.
